


The Light of Prophecy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [162]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Ghosts, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rise above the ruins of the past," she replies as she starts up the spiral staircase.  "Come along, young Amani, and accept your new role in life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 July 2016  
> Word Count: 244  
> Prompt: 7. lighthouses with lights that don’t work anymore  
> Summary: "Rise above the ruins of the past," she replies as she starts up the spiral staircase. "Come along, young Amani, and accept your new role in life."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene in an AU where Amani doesn't get shot or die. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this one was fun to write. I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it, but when it was done, I was very happy. I haven't really done a whole lot of blatant pre- or peri-canon AU work, unless it directly ties into my post-series sub-arc in the Alliances series. I may or may not come back to this one. I don't know yet, but I won't say never…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Why did you bring me here?"

He turns around, staring at the abandoned building, littered with detritus from who knows how many wild animals and homeless people using it as a sheltering den. His nose wrinkles when he bumps into a pile of moldy cardboard that is also urine-soaked by the smell of it.

"Rise above the ruins of the past," she replies as she starts up the spiral staircase. "Come along, young Amani, and accept your new role in life."

Despite his better judgment, Amani walks up the staircase behind the old woman. That he recognizes her from Damascus is weird enough. Blindly following her after what happened with Damien and what he's said about her? Well, that just means he's losing his damned mind.

"You're not losing your mind," she says, turning back to grin at him with one piercing eye. "You are transcending the mundanity of your life and becoming something more. You just need to accept it."

Rising to the top of the stairs, Amani steps into the small room at the top. He's surprised to see any of the glass panes still intact, and even more stunned that the Fresnel lens is undamaged. From across the central shaft, he stares at the old woman.

"What exactly is it that I have to accept?"

"You must light the way for the Beast. Guide Him toward His destiny. It will not be easy, but you will be instrumental in His ascension."


End file.
